1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot, a robot system, and a robot control apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, in manufacturing sites and the like, scalar robots, multi-axis robots, and the like are used for assembly, inspection, and the like of products. When a robot carries an object in performing assembly or inspection of a product, the robot attracts the object or grips the object with an arm.
In automatic assembly and other work processes, such an industrial robot is requested to efficiently grasp, in a predetermined posture, a target object that takes unspecified various postures. In the industrial robot, a driver is attached to an end effector of the robot. The industrial robot automatically performs screwing in place of a human. In performing the screwing, the industrial robot recognizes the position and the shape of a screw through image processing.
For example, an image processing apparatus is disclosed that, in an environment in which an object is machined and cutting chips and the like are scattered, picks up an image of the object with a television camera or the like and recognizes the position and the shape of the object through image processing (see, for example, JP-A-6-288740 (Patent Literature 1)).
However, in Patent Literature 1, a container section is provided in a portion serving as a background of the object in the image processing, nontransparent liquid having a color distinguishable from a color of the object in the image processing is stored in the container section, and a liquid surface of the nontransparent liquid is used as a background of the object. Therefore, stain and rust in a work environment occur. The image processing apparatus is used in a wet environment. An image pickup direction is only one direction in the gravity direction. Therefore, the image processing apparatus lacks versatility.